Trapped
by Snakeshadow of ShadowClan
Summary: Clint and Natasha get trapped in a world they thought was only a book. On different sides of Panem, they have to fin out how to fit in. The only thing is, neither know that the other is in Panem too. Clove was just sitting in her backyard when she saw Natasha. Katniss was hunting with Gale when she found Clint. Clintasha, Clato, and Everlak relationship. Cloveniss friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This fanfic is intertwined. It will switch between District 2 and 12.

_**XOXOXO Trapped XOXOXO**_

***District Twelve***

The last thing he remembers is darkness. Falling into a deep abyss of darkness. He doesn't know where he is but it all seems to familiar. His eyes flutter open, flinching at the light. Standing in front of him is a bow. Inches away from his face. And its holder, a girl who knows more than she'll ever let on.

Clint slowly opened his eyes. The sun was all to bright for the time he was in the darkness. As his eyes opened a bow was thrusted into his face. He froze. The holder of the weapon was a girl. A young one at that. She was only 16 or 17. He knew he ha to surrender.

"What's your name?" She asked cautiously. He thought for a moment.

"Clint." He said. Simple answer. The girl visibly relaxed a bit.

"I'm Katniss. You obviously aren't from around here." Clint nodded. Katniss drew back her weapon and reached out her hand. He grabbed it and was pulled to his feet.

"Where am I?" he asked tentively.

"The forest outside of District 12. Discrict tweleve is one of the twelve districts surrounding Panem." She said matter of factly.

"Oh, than how did I get here? I was sitting on my couch sleeping just a moment ago."

"I'm not so sure. Here, come with me." Katniss said.

"I... Okay"

"Who's this?" A voice came from behind a tree. A tall boy stepped out.

"Gale, this is Clint. Clint is not from around here." Katniss explained.

"So is he a spy or something?" Gale asked. Clint felt the need to explain himself.

"Actually, I am a spy. Just not from this universe. I work with my partner, Natasha, and we are assasins for a group called SHEILD." Katniss and Gale stared at him.

"So, your a killer?" Gale hissed.

"No! I take out the bad guys." Katniss let out the breath she was holding in.

"Okay, I believe you, but we need to go. Today is the reaping and I can't be late. I'll take you to my place. But you have to blend in." Katniss picked up her game bag and with that, she left. Gale followed her and the Clint.

***District Two***

A silky lock of brown hair fell into her face. The wind was blowing wildly around her. She drew in a hitched breath. She stood above an unconscious body. One moment Clove was sitting on her back porch enjoying the moments before the reaping, and the next there was a body laying in her grass.

Clove lifted the knife from her pants. She pushed the hair behind her head that had been whipping around with the wind. It would be so easy to kill her now, but she decided to see who this is.

The woman on the ground was barley into her twenties. Clove took that as a threat. This girl was definately older but she also looked stronger. Clove bent over the body and began to look at it. This girl had striking red hair that fell into soft waves and her skin was pale. Clove imagined her with brown locks and the short girl was instantly reminded of her mother. A pale figure with a chocolate brown hair color. Clove instantly softened. She knew she couldn't kill this girl. Even if she wanted to.

Clove turned and ran. Her neighbor was her best friend. She could trust him. Her hand beat repeatedly against the mahogany door. It opened quickly. Clove looked into the deep blue eyes of her best friend.

"Cato, I need you to come with me. Quickly." Cato grabbed her hand and she dragged him over to her house.

"Woah there Clo! What's this about?" Clove stayed silent until they reached the backyard.

"That is what this is about!" She said pointing to the body on her lawn.

"Holy... Clove did you kill her?" He whisper-screamed.

"Of course not!" She said, "It just appeared there. I don't know what to do!" She whimpered.

"We could wait till she wakes up." Cato suggested. Clove nodded and settled into the lawn chair next to Cato and awaited the visitor's awakening.

**A/N **This is technically my first fanfic, so please be nice and also review review!

Love,

Nat


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Trapped

.

.

***Disctrict Twelve***

Clint followed the brunette girl and her best friend. Gale left to his house, so it was just the two archers.

"So, tell me about this place." Clint asked carefully. Katniss sighed.

"This is District Twelve, the twelth out of the twelve districts in Panem, as I said. Panem is ruled by president Snow. He throws 24 children into an arena to fight to the death. This is called the Hunger Games." Clint's eyes widened after Katniss said Hunger Games. Of course, how did he not realize not realize before!

"Katniss, I think you might want to know something. . ." He started. Katniss looked at him.

"Well, go on with it." She said.

"I know you. Your world. Your Katniss Everdeen. Your friend was Gale Hawthorne. Your father died when you were young. You have a sister named Primrose. . ." Katniss whipped around.

"How do you know that!" She hissed at him.

"It's a book. Your life. This place. It's all part of a twisted book called The Hunger Games. And I know your future. I know who'll die." He said, whispering the last part. Katniss looked at him irediculously.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" She stared. He shrugged.

"How else would I know all of this. That it's the 74th Hunger Games? Your name? Your family? Who, how, and when someone will die?" Clint questioned furiously.

"Okay, I believe you. Now let's go to my home." He nodded and off they went.

***District Two***

Clove sat on Cato's lap. Her back was rested against his chest. They sat there, in that pose, watching the unconscious girl. It had only been 5 minutes but the time was ticking by so slowly. Clove pushed her head back onto Cato's shoulder and stared up into his eyes. He smiled and rested his chin on her forehead

While the friends were looking at each other, the woman began to stir. Suddenly, she sat upright. She looked at the two teens. They were occupied, but there wasn't any way to sneak past them. She coughed to get their attention.

"Akk!" Clove jerked upward almost immediatly. Cato stood up after her.

"Who are you?" The woman questioned.

"Who are you?" Clove countered.

"I asked first."

"Yeah, well I can easily make you tell." Clove hissed

"And how might that be." She said then instantly regretted when she saw Clove teasingly pull a knife out of its holder and Cato flexing his muscles. She was good, but that good? "Whatever." Clove smiled.

"Okay, now who are you?" She asked again.

"I am Natasha Romanoff. More commonly known as the Black Widow." Clove and Cato smirked.

"We've heard of you, but can't say that we believe you seeing as thought Natasha died two hundred years ago." Clove said. Natasha's eyes widened.

"Wait, we aren't in 2012? When am I? Where am I?" Natasha said.

"You're in District Two, the second district out of twelve in Panem. Panem is ruled by President Snow. He throws kids into a torture games where they have to kill each other. It's called the Hunger Games." Natasha took a second to take this in before realizing.

"OMYGOD! Is this is District two, then you must be Clove and and you are Cato! " Clove hissed.

"How do you know that?"

"The Hunger Games. It is a book about a girl named Katniss Everdeen. She is from District Twelve. She volunteers for her sister in the Hunger Games, which she later wins. -"

"Wait, if the book is in this girl Katniss' point of view and she's in twelve. How do you know about us, unless. . ." Clove tried to unerstand what she was saying.

"You go into the arena, but you don't exactly get out." Natasha finished.

"How? Do I die?" Clove stammers a bit. Sure she was strong but death was horribly terrfying to her.

"Do you really want to know?" Natasha asked quietly. Clove and Cato nodded softly.

"Clove, you get your head bashed in by the boy from District Eleven. You ie very slowly with a dented skull. Cato was with you until your very last breath." Clove gulped louldly. Cato's eyes widened and tightened his hand around Clove's

"And you, Cato, you get eaten by the mutts. But Katniss takes away your misery by killing you." Natasha finishes.

"But, I don't want to die." Clove shivers a bit.

"You know, your not as ruthless as you seem in the book." She stated.

"Of course not. Would you act the same in your every day life, where you see then one person you love all the time, and in the arena where you might possibly have to watch said person die? " Cato said angrily. Natasha shrunk back a bit.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It's fine, let's get you inside." Clove said extending her hand out for Natasha. "You'll need somewhere to stay."

.

.

**A/N**: okay, so here's chapter two. I hope you like! Please review cause Reviews= quicker update.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to post. First I had school, then exams, then graduation, then an internet problem, then a computer ban, then dance, then chores, and on tuesday I am going on a vacation. I so busy. I am also taking a Latin course for Highschool credit. Gotta start my 9th grade year ahead, don't I? Anyway, to the story.

.

.

**District 12**

Katniss led Clint to her house. Sure she was wary of his presence, but she was sure he wouldn't harm her. She chose to make this the perfect opportunity to get to know her walking partner.

"So, Clint," She tested cautiously. He turned to her. "Can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Clint figured that because this was a different time era, he had nothing to worry about.

"Well as you know I am Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye. I am a trained archer and assassin. I work for SHIELD with my partner Natasha Romanoff. Natasha is a very skilled person. She is great to have as an ally and horrid to have as an enemy. She has the reddest hair I've ever seen. Personally I think it is beautiful." Clint spoke with affection and there was a glow in his eyes that Katniss noticed. He obviously cared very much about this Natasha person.

"Were you two in a romantic relationship together?" Katniss asked. Clint stopped for a moment.

"I guess. I mean we've shared intimate moments." The male archer said.

"How many?"

"A lot. Not just for show." He replied. Katniss nodded.

"So do you love her?" Clint froze.

"Well... I... I could." He stuttered. Katniss gave him a confused look.

"You could? Does that mean you don't?" Clint shook his head.

"No, I mean I do. I love her, I'm just not sure she feels the same. She has a bad habit of playing men." He said sadly.

"Oh." Was all Katniss could say as they reached her house. "This is it."

**District 2**

Natasha sat on the kitchen chair and marveled at the house around her. She sat at a mahogany table that had a polished finish. A crystal chandiler hung above her. She watched the light reflect off of it as it made tiny rainbows that danced on the walls. The walls were a creamy off-white colour.

Clove had led her to the living room, after muttering something about 'not being proper, seating yourself.' To Natasha, Clove didn't seem the 'proper princess' type, but she has been wrong before.

"Have a seat." Clove said, motioning to the plush couch. Natasha did as told and looked at the two children.

They were both young. She would place Cato as 16 and Clove as only 15. She marveled at how different they seemed. Clove wasn't as sadistic and Cato wasn't as rude. They looked completely confortable in each others' company.

"So, ma'am. Care to tell us about yourself?" Clove asked in a polite manner as she straightened the curtains. She she did this it only took a moment for Natasha to relise. The polished wood, tidy curtains, not a speck of dust, and perfectly alphabitized books and movies on the shelves. This girl had OCD. The way she was straightening the curtains only confirmed Natasha's thoughts.

"Sure. But one question first." Clove nodded. "Are you naturally this tidy?"

"Yes. I honestly can't help it. Everything has to be straight, orderly, and clean." the tiny brunette sighed. Cato nodded.

"She's always been this way. Why did you ask?"

"I wondered something and you just confirmed my thoughts. I believe you have OCD. It's nothing bad, it just means you have disorder where everything has to be perfect around you." Natasha explained.

"Oh, I'll have to look up more about that. Now could you tell us about yourself?" Clove said.

"Right. My name is Natasha Romanoff. Agent of SHIELD. Trained gunsman and assassin. I work missions with my partner Clint Barton. He is extremely skilled with the bow and arrow. I never really was good at it even when he tried to teach me. I was horrible. Shot one of the newer agents. He's also a great listener and a great friend." The assassin said with much affection and sincire honesty. Clove let out a sly smile.

"Oooh, you _love _him!" She sang. Natasha slightly blushed.

"I do not! Love is a game for children." She exclaimed.

"You love him. You love him!" Clove danced around singing that phrase over and over.

"Okay! Maybe I do. But he doesn't even give me the time of day." She gave in. Clove felt a wave of sympathy for her. She knew how it felt.

"That's how my dad was until he finally asked my mom out!" Cato exclaimed.

"Oh, how long ago was that?" Natasha asked. Cato grinned crazily.

"Last month!" He laughed.

"Wow, that's what I call a late bloomer." Natasha said. Clove frowned.

"Speaking of late, and night shall appear. We should get to bed. Cato you can stay the night, as always. Natasha, I could see if my Mum's clothes fit." She ran upstairs.

"You stay here often?" Natasha asked Cato after Clove ran upstairs.

"Yeah, but not in any innapropriate way. I care about her too much to do something like that to her." He replied, fiddiling with his shirt.

"You like her don't you?" Natasha said, realization dawning onto her.

"Like doesn't even begin to explain how I feel, but I won't go into all that. Besides, I'm sure she likes someone else so it doesn't matter."

Natasha was about to reply but Clove's footsteps racing down the stairs stopped her.

"I found you a nightgown, if that's okay. You can sleep in the guest room." Clove handed her the outfit and led her to the guest room. "Goodnight. See you in the morning!"

Natasha lay in the bed and thought about the events that she had just witnessed. Then her thoughts thought about Clint and what he was doing. Soon drowsiness took her body over and she fell asleep.

.

.

**A/N: **Okay, I've changed the time. It is 3 months before the reaping. I hope you like it. If you didn't tell my why, what was wrong with it, and how I can change it. And remember, review, Review, REVIEW. . . Also, review. I love reading every single one of my reviews. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

-Nat


	4. Author's Not

Hey guys. Sorry this is not a chapter. Please go to my profile and vote on the poll. It is for this story and It will help give it more direction. It will also help me know how to write the story. Thanks a lot! Also, I have changed my name if you haven't noticed already. c:


End file.
